Marina (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas)
Marina is the deuteragonist of the 2003 DreamWorks animated film, Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. She is also the main love interest of Sinbad. Relationships Sinbad Originally, Sinbad was upset that Marina would be joining him and his crew and the two constantly argued with each other on any matter. Later, when Eris, the goddess of discord sends group of sirens after them, Marina manages to save everyone as she is immune to the siren's love spell. However, Sinbad refuses to admit Marina was right of the dangers and instead focuses on the damage she caused towards his ship. However as their journey continues, Sinbad and Marina begin to grow close, learning more about each other, including their history and dreams. Throughout the journey, Sinbad and Marina begin to deeply fall in love with each other. At one point in the story, Sinbad saves Marina from Roc, another creature sent by Eris. Later as they come close towards Eris' realm, Sinbad finally reveals to Marina why he left Syracuse. Sinbad confesses that 10 years prior, a ship from another kingdom arrived and he spotted the most beautiful thing he ever saw walk off the ship, Marina herself. However, aware that she was betrothed to Proteus, he left with a broken heart, confessing his love for Marina and attempts to kiss her. Although, Marina feels the same for Sinbad, she stops him before they can kiss as she doesn't want to betray Proteus. Later, when Marina and Sinbad enter Eris' realm, Eris reveals her true plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse with no heir and let crumble into chaos. Eris also reveals that Sinbad "betrayed" Proteus as Sinbad stole his only love, revealing her knowledge of Sinbad's love for Marina. Eris then accuses Sinbad of having a dark heart, but when Marina tells Eris she's wrong as she doesn't know what's in Sinbad's heart, Eris agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad answers one question truthfully. Eris asks Sinbad if he fails to regain the book; Will he sail away with Marina or return to Syracuse to accept the punishment and be executed. Sinbad answers that he will return, but Eris accuses him of lying and sends him and Marina back to Earth without the Book. However, Marina refuses to believe what Eris said as she has witnessed herself who Sinbad really is. Marina tries to convince Sinbad to escape and she will return to Syracuse and explain everything as it isn't fair for him or Proteus to die. Sinbad refuses Marina's offer as she breaks down into tears and finally confesses to Sinbad she loves him. However, Sinbad travels back to Syracuse just as Proteus is about to be executed and Sinbad saves Proteus from the brink of death, but fails to bring back the book and is ready to accept the punishment and his supposed fate. Suddenly much to surprise of everyone, the executioner's sword is destroyed and Eris appears outraged that her plan was foiled. Sinbad becomes shocked as he realizes that he really did tell the truth and this was all part of Eris' test. Eris becomes enraged and reluctantly gives Sinbad the book before she vanishes. When Sinbad once again decides to leave, Marina is heartbroken, but Proteus having realized that Marina has fallen in love with Sinbad, releases Marina from their engagement, allowing her to follow both her heart and dream. Proteus She is meant to marry Prince Proteus, but her plans are changed when the legendary Book of Peace is stolen. Her husband-to-be places himself in the place of the supposed thief Sindbad and has been sentenced to death if the book has not been returned. Gallery Sinbad & Marina Kiss.jpg Sinbad & Marina (10).jpg Sinbad & Marina (9).jpg Sinbad & Marina (8).jpg Sinbad & Marina (7).jpg Sinbad & Marina (6).jpg Sinbad & Marina (5).jpg Sinbad & Marina (4).jpg Sinbad & Marina (3).jpg Sinbad & Marina (2).jpg Sinbad & Marina (1).jpg Trivia *She is voiced by Catherine Zeta-Jones. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Dreamworks Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Comical Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Driving Force Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Princess Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle Category:Unrequited Love Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Parents